


Frustrations

by OtakuTeddy



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-10
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuTeddy/pseuds/OtakuTeddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both knew that using each other for their frustrations was going to have its reprecussions sooner or later. But Shino couldn't help his addiction to his teammate and closest friend, and Karu couldn't deny the effect he had on her. That couldn't possibly make this so wrong, could it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of leaving it like this, or writing a lemon sequel. Idk. Opinions and Kudos?

Karu Ime did not know how she ended up in this situation. She didn't even know how this thing started.

 

Last week, her teammate Shino was just that- bug loving, silent, brooding, hardly-ever-showing-his-eyes, innocent, and kind (in his own way) Shino.

But ever since the last couple of nights, he turned into a lustful, attractive, brown eyed, soft-lipped Shino with the sinful way of turning her feelings upside down ever since. 

 

But it wasn't like she could complain much. He always did what she said he could and never did what he could not. The one thing she could complain about was how her feeling messed this up completely. She admitted that she had a crush on him ever since she was inducted into her team. But she held it in, and then they became the best of friends, despite the utter differences. But now that they had wordlessly agreed to being friends with benefits, her feelings where all sort of messed up.

 

On this night, Karu was just trying to make light of the situation-how the heck it happened, why was it happening, etc.

 

~~~

 _Shino had came in that night a little agitated. But it hadn't been from anger or annoyance at someone, it was annoyance at himself. At the age of 23, he still wasn't that popular with the girls. Yeah, he had his fair share of long term relationships, but none of those ever connected with him on the physical level he wanted - **needed**. But Karu-he didn't know what is was about her. He liked her alot, sure. But he was a little scared of a relationship at the time being. But physically...._

 _He could definately imagine her his partner in a physical relationship. Every time they touched he could feel the way his body reacted to hers. It was only a cruel twist of fate that his best friend and teammate was the one who made him like this._

 _But evidently some type of love god had been looking out for him when him and Karu were suddenly launched in some type of friend with benefits-relationship._

 _It was a far cry from what he wanted-what he emotionally wanted anyways, but it was good enough._

 

 _"S-Shino." Her lips would whisper everytime he kissed her on her neck._

 _She'd groan and gasp as he led kisses between her breasts and lower._

 _She'd then beg and plead when he'd reach her core._

 

 _Shino couldn't bear it sometimes-the way she responded just the way he wanted her to, when he wanted her to. Like she was made for him._

 _Sometimes he'd lose control and end up being a little rough with her. Not like she minded, obviously. She'd reach her peak of pleasure still anyways. But sometimes, he just wished that he could be with her emotionally and physically too._

 _He didn't know what was stopping him from making that so._

 _~~~_

Karu had given up trying to figure it out- the matter of the fact was that she was getting it from the only guy she even thought about getting it from. That, and he was still coming back for more after the first time, which meant it wasn't a hit and ditch sort of thing. 

 

"Karu."

 

And right there, out of her thoughts and into the present, was Shino. 

He obviously was pretty comfortable just walking into her house and taking off his glasses, jacket and shirt like it was nothing. And the look in his eyes told all that was on his mind. 


	2. Chapter 2

Shino did not know why he brought himself here. 

 

Wait, that was a lie.

 

He did know what he was doing here-he was finally going to get the facts about this thing him and Karu had straight.

 

Karu looked at him with a weird look upon her face, green eyes shining slightly as single strands of her curly brown hair fell from her bun. 

 

"We need to talk." Shino said. Surprisingly, Karu stood up, her height only meeting his chest, and looked up to him in agreement.

 

"Yes we do." she replied.

~~~~~~~~~~

 

"What are we?" 

 

The question hung in the air  like a lantern, lighting up all of the feelings they hadn't dared to say.

 

"We're teammates. Best friends, too."

"But teammates and best friends don't have sex with each other."

 

Shino's words hit Karu like a cold gust of air. 

"Its obvious that we have feelings for each other. Otherwise this wouldn't have happened, at all. What I'm asking is if your feelings are purely just physical, or possibly more than that..." 

 

Karu sincerely hoped that he couldn't hear the nervous tick of her heart beat, and the sudden urge to hide in her sweater.

 

"T-Truth is, Shino, is that I've liked you beyond a reasonable amount. I've cared for you ever since we got close, actually. I....don't know what to make of this situation, S-Shino. My feelings for you are a strong mix of both. And it's crazy because I've had feelings for you through the later half of our teamship."

 

"3 years?" Shino asked with disbelief.

 

"Yup. I'm an amazing actor when it comes to those type of things, aren't I?" Karu joked, trying to relief the seriousness of the situation only to be welcomed to a long deafening silence, atleast until Shino finally spoke.

 

"You know, we can't continue this, right?"

Another long silence.

 

".....Of course."

 

Shino paused for a moment. "At least, not while ignoring the emotional part any longer."

 

Wait, did he just say-

Was he saying the he wanted to get together, that he wanted something more? With her? 

Oh Kami, she hoped so.

 

Karu blushed deeply. "W-What are you implying?!"

 

Shino smirked. "I'm implying all that you _think_ I'm implying. You know me well, Karu. You'll figure it out, I'm sure." 

 

Karu's face was now the color of a red tomato, and she really, _really_ wished she could hide it. Since when did Shino turn into such a...a...

She couldn't even explain what he was. It was just so different.

Shino smiled as Karu just sat there, a cute blushing mess. He could be the him that other people wouldn't allow him to be around her. She didn't know how much he appreciated that freedom with her.

 

"Karu."

 

"Huh?"

 

He extended his hand to her.

 

"Can we think about this tomorrow? Tonight I just want to..." Shino trailed off.

 

"O-Oh." was all Karu said, taking his hand as he led her to her bedroom.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kisses were shared feverishly in the flurry of clothes. Karu barely had the time to brace herself-Shino seemed to have a whole new passion tonight. 

Before she knew it, she was laying on the bed with Shino on top of her, kissing and licking on her neck. The sensations left her with tremors going down her spine.

His hands were resting on her chest, grabbing them every now and then until he left a mark on her neck. 

Karu was his and he was hers, there would be no other way to go about it, that he knew.

 

Satisfied with the mark he left, he traveled down to her breasts, taking one into his mouth causing her to moan loudly as his tongue swirled around. 

"A-Ah, Shino...." she moaned, her voice partially muffled as she tried keeping her noises in. He wouldn't allow that.

His hips rolled against hers, as he relished every sound she made from his actions. He could even hear the little swears everynow and then.

Giving her other breast the same attention, after he was done with his actions with them, he kissed down to her core, loving the feel of her slight tremble when she shook. His tongue licked against her center, and Karu's gasp was immediate as she gripped the covers.

He repeated the action over and over until she was at the edge, sweat covering her skin. With one final stroke, he could taste the sweetness on his tongue as she reached her peak in scream. 

 

She was panting and out of breath as he came back up to eye level with her, his dark brown ones meeting her green-hazel ones as he entered her. Karu's nails dug into his back as he thrust into her, her moans and gasps spilling freely.

 

Shino and Karu spent the whole night just reveling in the feel of each other-the knowing that they both felt the same way about the other.

And talk of that would come the morning after. But the night was for the love and frustrations to be let loose. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....  
>  I got lazy with the lemon. Sorry!


End file.
